


小狗

by Endless (Josiechung)



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:34:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25857520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josiechung/pseuds/Endless
Summary: 警告：封建、强制、霜杏、穿孔、PWP、OOC
Relationships: 吴磊/张若昀
Kudos: 15





	小狗

**Author's Note:**

> 警告：封建、强制、霜杏、穿孔、PWP、OOC

他又来了。

今天带了两个人，父亲和他们逐一问安问好，把人请进了上宾席。

可他们家哪有什么真的上宾席，父亲能做的也就是把自己的位子让给吴磊，再让他沏上鲜茶送过去——这已经是他们能提供的最高待遇了。

张若昀端着托盘，低头弯腰细步到吴磊面前。五官还带着些稚气的少年直白地盯着他看，嘴角勾着一抹凛然而热烈的笑。张若昀的手有些发抖，盘子与杯子摇晃着发出清脆响声。他只能努力克制自己。

“少当家请用茶。”他胆怯而尊敬地恭请着，放下杯子后便细步走开，有点像逃离一般，很快来到刘管家和王婆面前，最后回到父亲身边。

送完茶后，他拿着盘子安静地站在一旁。父亲请他们品茶，又和他们寒暄了几句后，刘管家才替吴磊道来这次来访的目的——提亲。

张若昀吓得顿时抬头，双手抓紧了木盘。父亲也是略显惊讶，下意识看了一眼吴磊。可吴磊只盯着张若昀笑。他双手撑着椅子抬头起身，低眉扫过众人一圈后，说这里就交给他们几位，他去田里走走。

按规矩，婚姻大事确实该由长辈定夺，小辈不得在场旁听打岔。吴磊的反应十分识礼，可他看着自己的眼神却让张若昀觉得十分不安。

“若昀，你陪少当家到田里走走吧。”

张若昀看了一眼父亲的后背，心里其实并不想答应。可他的身份地位就摆在那儿，这屋子里每一个人的话他都得听，便只能乖乖点头，示意吴磊跟他一同离开。

张若昀家里并不富有，只是村子里家境寻常的一户人家，地位甚至有点低，因为他们是三年前因南城瘟疫逃难到这里的外姓人。原本他们是来投靠母亲的娘家亲戚的，可谁知道早在三年前大舅和舅母就因病去世了，他们的孩子也进城打工去了，村里早就没有了他们的地。好在大当家善良，愿意把以前大舅住过的那屋子又重新腾出来给他们，还租给他们几片地，张若昀一家才得以在这里安顿下来。

然而自从搬进村里的第一天起，某件噩梦一样的事情就缠上了张若昀。

他们绕过屋子后门，顺小道来到田边。张若昀手里的木盘早就在门前搁下，此刻正不安地攒在自己身前。身后的吴磊手里抓着把干果，是刚刚从后门边上的架子上拿的。他走得悠闲，但步子很大。张若昀一直想偷偷和他拉开距离，但总是轻易就被追上。

快到高粱地的时候，张若昀的后背已经有点发凉，虚汗粘着衣服黏在身上，脚下步子又快又乱。可吴磊一把抓住了他，手掌钳着他的下颚，另一只手扣紧他的腰，眯眼歪了歪头。

“你跑什么呀。”他悠悠开口，寒颤顺着张若昀的背脊攀爬而过，“都三年了，还跟我玩猫抓老鼠的游戏？”

“我没有、我没——”张若昀摇着头往后躲去，双手撑在吴磊的胸前，想推开他却反而被抱得更紧。

“有没有我自己会看，我又不瞎。”吴磊凑近张若昀低声说着，语毕，突然就把他推进了高粱地，紧接着骑在他身上撕扯他的衣服。

“不要、不——”张若昀憋着泪求饶道，他挣扎，他反抗，但外衣早就被脱下扔到了小道上，肚兜也被拽得歪歪扭扭。长裤一松就褪到了膝盖处，没着亵裤的下体被一览无余。兴奋不已的吴磊抓住他的腰将他压在梁地上，粗挺的巨物长驱直入，一下就深入到宫口用力挺干起来。

张若昀被他压在地上，跪趴着犹如一头母狗。他无力地枕着地面，眼泪渗进肥沃的土壤。被揉皱的肚兜形同虚设，大半的胸乳裸露在外，被吴磊用手包裹着肆意蹂躏，乳头胸肉都是不间断的疼。

却又痒，跟被侵犯的穴里一样，又麻又痒，让他总忍不住叫。每到这时吴磊都会骂他是骚货，是荡妇，一边拧弄他的乳头一边挺肏他的阴穴，真就像犬类交尾一样，激烈不断地一直抽插他的穴道。

吴磊还喜欢咬他。一把拽掉他破旧的肚兜后直接啃上他的后颈。还每回都专挑同一个位置，像在标记又像在狩猎，总把那一处咬得红肿充血，皮肉下陷，让痛楚永远提醒着他，但又总快感不时麻醉着他，像一种控制。

然后他会把他翻过来，摆成侧躺的位置，跨在他的一条腿上，然后将他另一条腿屈起压在一旁。他会用手抓住他的膝窝不让他乱动，然后另一只手掰开他的臀瓣，好让他能看清自己的阴茎是如何进出蹂躏他的雌穴的。他总是喜欢这样观赏，因而每回都在这时肏得特别起劲。有时他还会用指甲或者干草去刺激他外翻的穴肉，或故意掐住他的阴豆，一定要让他在这时先泄出来一次才肯罢休。

被玩得无助的张若昀呜咽着哭了出声，他抓紧自己的肚兜，无力在欺辱中到达了高潮。但吴磊仍在继续侵犯他的身体，他拉高他的一条腿，架在肩上。无法曲折的小腿让他的脚踝超过了高粱的遮挡范围，可吴磊却毫不在意也一点不担心。倒不如说他就喜欢干这种可能会被发现的举动，因为早一天被戳破，张若昀就能早一天成为他的人，不用非得等到他十八才能上门提亲。

所以这三年里，除了第一次做的时候吴磊还会偷着藏着，后来就几乎是不遮不掩，常常在小道边上，树林子里，或者河岸两边就把人扒光了上。有时候他还会翻进张若昀家里，就在那柴房里、灶台旁、甚至在他闺床上，一次又一次地侵犯他的身体。而且他每回都会射进去，就是想尽快搞大张若昀的肚子。但可惜张若昀不是寻常女儿身，不经过调养根本就怀不上。所以吴磊还是一路等到了张若昀十八这天。

不过他也不算亏，虽然没能早一些把人要回家里暖被窝，但夫妻同房的事他们几乎天天都做。张若昀那身子早就被他肏熟了，后颈、腰窝还有大腿内侧上全是他留下的专属印记。屁股上甚至还有他名字的刺青，小小的，像痣一样落在臀尖处，让他每回看见都忍不住扇上几巴掌再咬出牙印来。

痛快射过一次后，吴磊抱起地上的张若昀吻住他肉厚的嘴唇。他始终勾着人的腰，圈紧他的身体持续挺动着。换了个姿势的张若昀赤裸骑在他身上，胸前的一双嫩乳被他包裹着反复玩弄，纤瘦的腰摆弄着被撞得发麻。白里透红的臀肉晃动着啪啪作响，掀起的肉浪一翻接一翻地撞出艳色，在光天化日之下尤其显得骚浪且淫媚。

吴磊咬着甘草，痞笑着享受快感。他缠着张若昀翻来覆去地做，直到中午该吃饭的时候才停下。彼时张若昀的女穴已经糊满了成沫的浓精，肚子里是湿湿凉凉的，身上全是吻痕咬痕抓痕，屁股和大腿根都红得跟熟了似的，脸上一片发亮的泪痕。趁着吴磊在田里撒尿的功夫，他捡起地上的衣服一件件给自己穿上。正要捂着胸口去摸小道上的外衣，却被吴磊抓住头发给拽了回去。

吴磊把刚尿完的阴茎插进张若昀的嘴里，挺腰在他舌上蹭干净黏糊的精液。他还逼着张若昀用舌头去舔他敏感的马眼，故意用那残留的尿骚味刺激他的自尊。他总是喜欢这么做，三年来不断地以各种方式提醒教育张若昀，让他彻底记住自己在他面前的身份与地位。

两人回到屋子的时候，婚事已经被长辈们谈妥了。张若昀的父亲收下了吴家送来的聘礼，他母亲给管家和王婆都包了一个大红包。大喜日子就在三天后，时间是吴家那边定的。张若昀全程只是被告知着应该做什么和不能够做什么，然后他就坐在了前往吴家的抬轿上，嫁人了。

那晚坐在吴磊的床上等他时，张若昀不止一次想过翻窗逃跑。可吴家大宅四处都是高墙，还有恶犬看守，而且他还得考虑爹娘在村里的生活，和他们之后的日子。他不能跑。

“娘子，我回来了！你一个人等很久了吧？”突然闯进的吴磊吓了张若昀一大跳，浓重的酒味熏得他下意识想躲，却一下被人搂腰从床上抱了起来。

吴磊隔着盖头就去吻他的唇，但没多久就嫌碍事地一把拽下丢到一旁。张若昀头上的金饰被拽得叮铃作响，不少跟着红布一起落在地上，还有的半掉不掉地挂在他头发上。吴磊欣赏着他这狼狈又美艳的模样，按住他后脑就直接咬上他的唇，将他的唇脂蹭得一片花乱。

张若昀的后腰被他吻得一阵发软，小腹被顶到的时候怕得还是本能想逃。但吴磊一下就把他抱到桌子上，分开他的腿，直接顶上腿间。张若昀羞得双耳发红，不断挣扎反抗，喝交杯酒的时候完全是被吴磊掐着下巴整壶灌进去的。

张若昀被呛得咳嗽不停，喉咙跟着火了一样，又辣又疼。但很快他就感到身体也像着火了一样，到处都火热得不行，还十分无力地发痒着。深知这不是醉酒反应的他一下就明白了什么，顿时恐慌地后躲，却被吴磊隔着裤子一撞就软了下去。

“每回肏你都跟强奸一样，虽说也刺激吧，但玩多了总会腻。再说我们现在已是夫妻，再来强暴这一套就没意思了，你说是吧？”吴磊笑着勾起了一侧嘴角，抱起张若昀扔到床上，迅速脱光他的衣服只留一身首饰。

“来吧娘子，好好伺候为夫。”吴磊说着扇了一下张若昀的屁股，发软的人便立刻坐在了他阴茎上。

挺立的粗长一插到底，钝痛夹杂着快感迅速激起体内的情药。顿时密密麻麻的瘙痒逼得张若昀眼眶发红，无助的他被迫摆起了腰，在情欲的驱使之下卖力骑坐着身下的阴茎，直到粗长的肉棒被淫液浸透，张开的马眼逐渐被吸出前精。

吴磊显然对张若昀的表现很满意，心情一悦便抓住他的腰狠插起来。没有预料的人一下倒在他身上，本能收缩的穴道夹得比刚破处那会儿还要紧，却柔软弹嫩得多，湿得可以让他肆意妄为。而被肏爽了的人也叫得平时还要淫荡许多，无法压抑的享受混杂着羞耻的哭吟，那又骚又怜的模样简直叫吴磊爱得不行。他不禁用力揉烫了丰润的双臀又狠戾抽了好几下，直把人打得哭出声后才一个深插发狠肏干。

颤抖的肉穴被粗长肏得又麻又烫，无数泡沫堆积着翻涌在穴口，搅拌的水声响亮不停。被抓得缺血发白的指印在松开后迅速变红，伴随着啪啪不停的肉浪冲击，没多久就把一双白臀折腾得又红又肿。

哭得停不下来的张若昀被干得直接去了一次，胸口的两颗乳头充血挺立，那兴奋的模样都隔着衣服顶到吴磊了。吴磊于是翻身将他压在了下面，将他的双腿缠上腰后便低头咬住他的胸乳。张若昀的胸部尤其敏感，还没调教之前就已经是碰不得的地方，如今更是吸几下就能抽搐高潮的敏感点。而且他这几年胸部发育特别好，倒不是变大了，而是变得十分紧弹聚拢，即使平躺下来，也还是能看到些许白馒头一样的轮廓，不会像很多女孩那样一散就全没了。吴磊把这归功于自己每天对他的揉胸抓奶，所以每回他品用这两团奶肉的时候，都觉得是自己应得的回报，便常常不经意过度攫取，把人吃得好几天都消不了肿。

但他从来不觉得悔过。因为张若昀在他心里早就已经是他的人了，他对自己的所有物自然是想怎样都行，何来过分一说。所以在这大喜的日子里，吴磊还特意为张若昀准备了惊喜。他趁着人被肏得迷糊的时候，用红绳将他的双手绑在了床头。然后用烛火热了热杯子里的烈酒，毫无预兆地把热酒倒在他的胸上，浸透被咬红的乳头。

尖锐的刺痛激得张若昀夹紧穴道，他好像有点回神，扭动着手腕恐惧而哀求地看向吴磊，在看到他手里的银针时吓得几乎几乎整个人从床上弹起来。可吴磊在这时又给他灌了大半壶春酒，张若昀被呛得半张脸湿透，连鼻子里都是春香，很快就又变得大脑发昏浑身无力。吴磊便趁此时刺穿了他的双乳，用一条素白手绢包住乳尖挤出鲜血，待手绢被染红些后，才松手给他戴上铃环。

铃环是金色的，很精致轻巧，挂在张若昀的胸上，会随着他的身体摆动而发出清脆响声，就好像那拴在小狗脖子上的犬铃一样。吴磊给他戴完之后便迫不及待地含住玩弄了起来，同时加快身下的动作，一下下把人干得白肉甩晃，铃声不断，真是好不色情。

然而生性顽劣的吴磊并没有就此作罢，他压开张若昀的双腿，也分别用床架上垂落的红绳绑住了他的脚踝。随后他把银针没入酒壶内，在张若昀近乎崩溃的哀求声中无情刺穿了他的阴粒，同样挤出鲜血染红白绢，再给他戴上一样的铃环。

在身体被刺穿的几个瞬间，张若昀都疼得快晕过去。然而在吴磊不断揉弄和抽插的刺激下，还有春药的熏染下，他的伤处很快就变得酸麻发烫，不但不疼了，反而伴随着一种难耐的快感，叫他渴望着被少年无情地蹂躏。

张若昀知道自己脑子一定是坏掉了，吴磊不但控制了他的身体，就连他的意志力都没有放过。他彻底侵占了他的一切，又重塑了一切，就好像他对待家养的爱犬一样，把他调教成一只听话的小狗。张若昀绝望地痛哭，却依然在他身下一次次高潮。

吴磊从不吝啬于射满他的肚子，甚至用精液涂抹他的全身。他总是喜欢在他身上留下各种显眼的痕迹，想让所有人知道他所有的一切都是属于他的。他们一路做到了天明，尽管是断断续续的，但第二天下人来伺候他们梳洗更衣的时候，吴磊仍然抱着他在做。

他们就这样，在众目睽睽之下，交叠在洗浴的木桶里行房。张若昀身上的铃响不停，木桶里的水声不断，房间里还回荡着压根就忍不住的呻吟声。围在桶边给他们擦背的下人个个都面红耳赤，但没有一个人敢多嘴或者乱看，即使听见吴磊让他们把肚兜和亵裤都拿开，说是之后都不需要为少夫人准备这些的时候，也只是听话地照做，没有一个人敢多问的。

“走吧，我们去给爹娘请安。”更衣过后，吴磊搂着张若昀虚软的腰，带他穿过独院来到前厅。彼时吴家老爷和夫人还没有起来，他们便先喝了点热茶，站在一旁等待。片刻后，两位长辈被下人们伺候着出来了，张若昀便接过管家备好的茶，双手奉上，给他们下跪请安。

敬过茶后，张若昀便把一直攒在衣服里的白色手绢交给夫人身旁的妇人。妇人接过手绢后看了一眼，又仔细检查过，然后朝老爷夫人点点头，算是证实了他入门前的清白之身。但只有吴磊和他自己知道，他的处血早在三年前刚进村的那个晚上，就全滴进那片高粱地里了。

张若昀苦涩地咬住内唇，身上的伤口还在隐隐作痛，可他什么都不能说，只能默默忍受着，接纳着，学会习惯，学会喜欢，学会当一条听话的小狗，取悦他的丈夫，他的主人，甚至为他传宗接代。

完。


End file.
